Antes, Dramione
by Mrs.Chimel
Summary: "Tuvo un mal momento y rompió las reglas. Él le ofreció la aventura vulgar del enredo en un cuarto de hotel. Amor no es literatura si no se puede escribir en la piel..."
1. Intro

_Cuando se levantó el sol se había ocultado, recorriendo los oscuros pasillos de aquella ya desgastada mansión. De nuevo el insomnio le hacía presa, pero esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, no pensaba luchar contra él. Al contrario, lo aprovecharía. Tomó asiento en el escritorio y al candor de una vela humedeció la pluma en el tintero:_

 ** _"Tuvo un mal momento y rompió las reglas._**

 ** _Él le ofreció la aventura vulgar del enredo en un cuarto de hotel._**

 ** _Amor no es literatura si no se puede escribir en la piel..."_**

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, no recordaba que había soñado, pero estaba segura que lo había hecho. El susurro de la lluvia tocaba sus sentidos con una leve caricia a su piel que la erizaba, la niebla cubría su ventana, amenazando con amanecer en cualquier momento; aunque aún no era tiempo. Aun traía puesta la ropa del día anterior y ahora, a pesar de su cansancio, debía consumar esa tarea postergada durante el preludio de la noche.

Se quedó mirando el ventilador con ambas manos sobre el estomago, hondeaba lentamente, produciéndole cierto alivio que no podía explicarse a si misma. Era una chica rara. Se viró, al instante sintió un vacío en su estomago, a su lado encontró un libro a tan solo diez páginas del final. Hizo una rabieta de furia al tiempo que lo cerraba violentamente, se levantó y tomando el libro entre sus manos, lo aventó lo más fuerte que sus lánguidas manos se lo permitieron.

No quería pensar.

A su lado, sobre la mesita de noche hecha de vieja madera de pino, un foco viejo y amarillo que solía utilizar para leer hasta tarde, la hacía sentir en casa...

—*Luz* —pensó.

Si, electricidad. Sonrió estando segura de que los cuadros no tenían movimiento, las viejas hojas del periódico regadas por el suelo, lo único que tendrían era tinta corrida por el tiempo. Pero nada se movía, nada era mágico. Todo era tan...

—*Normal* —retumbo en su mente más como un evo que como un pensamiento.

¿Qué era ser normal? ¿Resignarse a una vida aburrida y sin nada interesante?... Pues entonces lo rechazaba. No deseaba sentirse así, se odiaba a si misma por pensar así pues había nacido de dos...

—*Muggles* —palabra que no existía en el mundo en el que se encontraba.

Todo etiquetado para rellenar un espacio inservible y vació que la hacía sentir miserable. Impuros; una palabra creada por mortífagos. Volvió a recostarse, virándose de lado, encogiéndose fetalmente. Alzó su brazo para desconectar la lámpara y se fijó en que el reloj marcaba las 3:30 A.M...

Volvió a concentrarse en el susurro de la lluvia, aspirando fuerte el aire frío con olor a tierra mojada. Cerró lo ojos y una imperceptible lagrima escapó por su mejilla.

Él representaba a todos los que odiaban a los que eran como ella, ni si quiera tuvo consciencia de estar pensando en él...

Él no recordaba que su habitación fuera tan calurosa.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente parecía que algo dentro de él se negara a hacerlo, pero derrotó esa vocecilla que se lo impedía, así como siempre acallaba su conciencia. Se incorporó con sobresalto y golpeó el pilar de mármol que sostenía su cama.

Intentó respirar sin conseguirlo correctamente y se tumbó de nuevo con ambos brazos extendidos en forma de cruz, sopló hacía arriba y los cabellos de su frente inundada de sudor revolotearon con la leve brisa que emanó de sus labios. En unas horas tendría que volver a ese asqueroso colegio lleno de...

—*Sangres sucias* —una mueca natural de asco se hizo presente en su gesto.

Los odiaba a todos sin diferencia; para él eran solo malditas escorias que ni si quiera habían escuchado de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron su carta y eso lo enfermaba, que ellos tuvieran por suerte lo que a él le había tocado por destino. No tenían derecho a nada y mucho menos a la magia.

Todo lo contaminaban, todo era impuro solo porque ellos existían, odiaba tener que seguir a uno de ellos. ¿A caso no era algo patético?... Lord Voldemort solo era otro asqueroso impuro que debería vivir con los de su raza trabajando para los que por derecho les correspondía el poder.

Sonrió con sarcasmo para si mismo al pensar que profesaban amor y unidad junto a los traidores de la sangre.

Amor...

—*No existe*... —no es su mundo al menos. Algo que no conocía.

Exhaló un aire caliente que hizo que sus pulmones ardieran al tiempo que se viraba con el vientre hacía abajo; la marca verde en su hombro derecho brillo como diciéndole "estoy aquí", pero no necesitaba que se lo recordara pues cada día era consiente de ello… Del orgullo de su padre y de su fatal destino que encaminaría su alma directo a donde estaba el dolor.

Maldito fuera el primer sangre sucia y maldito fuera aquel que lo había ayudado a tener magia.

 ** _Cuando alguien quiere hablar de personas incompatibles que por azares del destino se encuentran, todos suelen esperar una bella historia de amor… Yo quiero contar, algo diferente, que está en mi mente como si fuera mío y en parte, lo es._**

 ** _La historia no empezó cuando tenían 11 años y se vieron por primera vez, la historia, su historia en realidad comenzó muchos años antes. Cuando quiso matarla..._**


	2. Nuevo

_«_ _Inglaterra Año de 1829_ _»_

 _Era una lluviosa madrugada de junio, los relámpagos alumbraban de manera violenta la gran ventana de bisel. Un dolor tan agudo como una cuchilla desgarró su estomago cuando el más grande de los truenos retumbó en el cielo alumbrando su rostro; ella no tenía más de 23 años, su cuerpo lánguido estaba adornado por un vientre crecido que ahora palpitaba. Recogió su largo cabello rubio y tomo asiento sobándose la panza, quería que terminara y acabar con la torturante agonía que estaba sufriendo._

 _La comadrona llegó justo a tiempo pues su fuente se había reventado. Fueron cuatro horas de sudor y un grito ahogado que se resistía a salir de su garganta. De pronto hubo un silencio desgarrador que acabo con la tortura, un rayo lo iluminó y seguido de un llanto fuerte, marcó su nacimiento. Fue envuelto en un manta de poliéster blanco y limpiado con sumo cuidado para después entregárselo a su madre._

 _—_ _¿Cómo se llamará? —preguntó la mujer que había ayudado a traerlo al mundo._

 _La orgullosa madre lo miró con ternura y acaricio la cabeza calva— Míralo...Es hermoso —musitó—. Seguro será un esplendido hechicero. Tiene la marca..._

 _De verdad la tenía. Había nacido con los ojos abiertos, tan claros como el agua y aun más transparentes, solo con un diminuto punto negro en el centro. Parecía examinar todo cuanto veía con una curiosidad asombrosa para alguien de tan solo una hora de vida._

 _—_ _Será Ethan, como su padre... —dijo de nuevo la rubia que había dado a luz— Ethan Malfoy._

 _Fue el 5 de junio de 1829 que nació el primer Malfoy que marcaría para siempre el destino del apellido que más tarde se convertiría en uno de los más poderosos dentro del mundo mágico._

 _«_ _América Año de 1829_ _»_

 _En una calurosa tarde del 19 de septiembre, un continente todavía nuevo y sin mucha civilización. Era el día, el momento y el lugar preciso para que ella naciera. Su llanto fue dulce y melodioso, a pesar de las malas condiciones… Fue hermosa por naturaleza, tanto como su madre; castaña de ojos azules._

 _Parecía ser una más, pero era diferente a todos. No tenía los ojos de su madre, los de ella eran marrones y grandes como los de un venado. Iguales a los de su padre; un hombre casi calvo y de sobrepeso considerable, con alhajas colgadas de su cuello y vestimentas brillantes._

 _Su familia, carente de magia y con la inocencia de creer que no existía, eran gitanos Zíngaros. Ella entonces, fue la primera hija del patriarca, por lo que sería especial._

 _El patriarca se acerco a su joven esposa— Bien mujer, ganaste... Es una niña —dijo mientras arrullaba entre sus brazos a su hija._

 _La mujer extendió los brazos para recibirla— Te lo dije. Mis cartas no me mienten._

 _Él rió— ¡Cumpliré mi palabra! ¡Puedes nombrarla como quieras! —gritó._

 _Ella lo silenció— La despertarás... —susurró._

 _—_ _Lo lamento… ¿Entonces? —insistió._

 _La mujer acarició la calva de su hija, al tiempo que la miraba tiernamente— Madeleine —respondió al fin._

 _—_ _Pero ni si quiera es un nombre gitano —replicó el padre con extrañeza. Se dejó caer entre telas brillosas a su lado. Notó la mirada de reproche de su mujer, por lo que no tuvo opción más que suspirar y aceptar la disposición de la misma— No me mires así si te gusta Madeleine, así será._

 _Ella sonrió, él se puso de pie y caminó hasta ellas depositando un beso en la frente de ambas. La mujer acarició la cabeza de la niña:_

 _—_ _Bienvenida al mundo... Madeleine Granger._

 ** _Quizás sus vidas empezaron en momentos distintos, muy separados el uno del otro, sin la mínima posibilidad de llegar a conocerse, pero si algo aprendí… Es que, el destino, es la magia más pura que pueda existir._**

Primer día de clases en Hogwarts.

Draco salió de la primera asignatura del día: Pociones. Bostezó con desgano estirando su cuerpo y al instante empezó a caminar lo más lejos posible de ahí.

Estaba harto de lidiar con los "sangres sucias" que cada vez era mas frecuente encontrarse en el colegio. Decidió sentarse a la orilla del lago, calmando la violencia de sus pensamientos, empezó a leer tranquilamente de magia oscura como le era costumbre. Su mejor amiga del colegio; Pansy Parkinson llegó por detrás de él y logro darle un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse a su lado con las rodillas encogidas sin decir una sola palabra.

El Slytherin levantó la vista y le sonrió, gesto que ella devolvió con agrado. Era perfecta y sabía que estaba interesada en él, pero simplemente no tenia tiempo para esas tonterías y eso era algo que la morena entendía. El chico Crabbe y el otro Goyle llegaron entre risas tontas y la imitaron sentándose de frente al lago para lanzar piedras a él.

Un moreno alto que tenía facciones duras mas sin embargo su cara demostraba tranquilidad, era Blaise Zabini. Llegó con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos, pateo el pie de Draco quedándose parado frente a él. El rubio sonrió sin prestarle atención cuando el atlético chico se carcajeo sin aparente razón alguna.

El chico suspiro al tiempo que miraba el cielo— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar eso, Malfoy? —inquirió aparentemente aburrido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ansioso por perseguir a las de primero, Blaise? —preguntó Pansy, con un tono venenoso en su voz.

Blaise sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura perlada— El que estén en primero no les quita lo buenas —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Creo que estás enfermo —dijo Pansy.

—No soy yo el que tuvo la idea, Parkinson —se defendió inclinándose hasta pegar su frente con la de la chica.

El rubio no hablaba, se limitaba a escucharlos sin prestar más atención de la necesaria. Fue en ese preciso instante, entre el murmullo del agua meciéndose en el lago, en el que escucho su risa. Esa inconfundible y molesta voz chillona que tanta repugnancia le producía; al instante dejó de leer y solo observó las líneas de las palabras sin poder hacer otra cosa.

Fue levantando su rostro, su cuello estaba tan rígido que casi le provocó dolor… La miró, ahí estaba sentada debajo del gran roble, con el miope y el pobretón. Jugueteaban con las hojas que Harry hacía caer con su varita y no pudo evitar sentir desprecio hacía ellos.

— ¿Pasa algo, Draco? —Inquirió Pansy, inclinándose sobre él para después seguirle la vista y descubrir lo que tan cuidadosamente observaba. Sonrió con malicia—, Weasley cada vez está más alto...

Blaise rodó por la hierba y luego se incorporo dejando sus piernas abiertas:

—Pues si sigue creciendo dejará de ser un fenómeno de dos metros para ser un fenómeno de tres.

La slytherin sonrió con desgano, sacó un listón negro de su túnica y recogió su cabello en una coleta— ¿Si su familia es sangre limpia, por qué serán unos traidores?...

Hermione sintió que su sangre se congelaba sin una sola brisa, su piel se erizó provocándole un escalofrió que le llegó hasta la nuca. Desvió su mirada de sus amigos, para encontrarse con los ojos de Malfoy fijados en ella y sin embargo parecía no mirarla. Tragó saliva, Harry le siguió la vista y descubrió a la serpiente, el moreno hizo un gesto duro y levanto a Hermione para retirarse de ahí. Draco no dejó de mirarlos mientras se alejaban y se hizo la misma pregunta que Pansy: ¿Por qué los Weasley eran traidores de la sangre? ¿Qué eran antes de ser eso?

 _«Inglaterra Año de 1844»_

 _—_ _¡Feliz cumpleaños Ethan! —gritó con euforia un chico pelirrojo._

 _Era Ronald Alexander Weasley. El chico abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación del rubio, donde este permanecía acostado tapando su cara con una almohada._

 _Su habitación estaba completamente oscura de no ser por la luz del pasillo que se filtraba por la puerta abierta. Alexander dejó en la cama una gran caja morada con un enorme moño dorado y se dirigió a la ventana que abarcaba casi todo el muro. Deslizo la cortina de terciopelo negro y la luz iluminó toda la vieja y casi vacía habitación. Ethan se removió entre las sabanas y gruñó apretando más la almohada contra su cara._

 _—_ _Tu y tus problemas para levantarte... Que tierno —dijo el pelirrojo mientras le jalaba lentamente la sabana._

 _—_ _Al menos provoco algo que no sea lastima... -se defendió Ethan, aventándole una almohada y tapándose bajo otra._

 _—_ _Malfoy, sino te levantas tendré que mojarte —advirtió el chico, cuya estatura promedio, ojos verdes y carente de pecas._

 _Ethan accedió a levantarse estirándose con algo de pereza. Caminó al baño dejando la puerta abierta. Alexander se acomodó en la cama revuelta y miró el desgastado techo poniéndose los brazos como almohadas._

 _—_ _¡Ya estas viejo! —gritó el chico para que pudiera oírlo._

 _—_ _Estoy creciendo —respondió Ethan, saliendo del baño y dándole un almohadazo en el estomago mientras reía._

 _Se sentó a un lado del relajado pelirrojo y miró el suelo fijamente._

 _Alexander sonrió abiertamente y se sentó también —No se porque, pero algo tramas..._

 _—_ _¿Yo? —exclamó Ethan con un tono inocente._

 _—_ _No, seguro deberé ser yo… Confiesa ya —finalizó y se volvió a tumbar en la cama._

 _El cumpleañero dudó un minuto si contarle o no, después de todo, el chico Weasley había sido su mejor amigo toda la vida. Aunque tal vez seria que no lo apoyara. Se viró y saltó emocionado._

 _—_ _Quiero dinero, Weasley..._

 _El chico rió— ¿Quién no lo quiere, Malfoy?_

 _—_ _Leí que en América se está formando un nuevo país independiente... Que tiene yacimientos de oro... ¡Oro Alex!_

 _El pelirrojo se carcajeo — ¡No te creo ni la mitad! ¡Tú nunca lees!_

 _Ethan también rió —Bueno no lo leí, me lo contaron... Estoy cansado de esta maldita miseria..._

 _—_ _Yo también —interrumpió—, por eso voy a ser Medimago._

 _—_ _Fácil para ti ¡Tu tienes cerebro para eso!... Ambos sabemos que yo no._

 _Alexander le palmeo el hombro— SI tienes, sólo deberías intentar usarlo más seguido._

 _El chico de ojos color gris hizo una falsa mueca de indignación y comenzó a reír. Se puso de pie, el pelirrojo lo abrazó como al hermano que hubiera querido tener, pues era el único hombre y estaba harto de sus hermanas._

 _—_ _Feliz cumpleaños, Malfoy... -dijo Alexander — Sabes que si vas por el Oro yo tendré que seguirte..._

 _«Norte América año de 1844»_

 _Su campamento estaba en una árida tierra pedregosa con vegetación seca, en la que el calor era insoportable a pesar de ser solo las nueve de la mañana. Los restos de una fogata, aun humeaban con un caldero de peltre negro sobre ella._

 _La gitana Madeleine caminó entre los remolques, pateó sin querer el caldero y siguió con su camino entre el susurro de sus brillosas ropas, de colores rojos y turquesas. Cual si fuera una espía se fijó en todas las direcciones que le eran posibles, para procurar que nadie la siguiera. Si su hermana Sashenca se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo de seguro le diría a su padre._

 _Tocó tres veces la puerta remolque y esta se abrió mágicamente, todo estaba oscuro y caluroso por lo que camino a tientas intentando no tropezar._

 _—_ _Hasta que llegas mujer —dijo otra chica acercándose a ella._

 _La castaña encendió una vela y sonrió al ver a Mir; su mejor amiga desde su nacimiento, de escultural y voluminoso cuerpo. Su cabello le rebasaba la cadera y era tan negro como sus ojos y siempre alborotado de manera radical para los de su cultura. Traía una especie de tiara alrededor de la frente hecha con monedas doradas las cuales se creía estaban hechas con oro azteca._

 _—_ _Te dije que vendría Mir —respondió Madeleine sonriendo._

 _Mir era experta en la lectura de cartas y después de la muerte de la madre de Madeleine ella había tomado ese trabajo para la tribu. La castaña tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa redonda, frente a ella se puso la otra gitana y después de respirar profundo Madeleine extendió su mano, la morena la tomó y comenzó su inspección._

 _Hubo minutos de silencio, hasta que Madeleine decidió romperlo:_

 _—_ _¿Y bien, que vez? —inquirió ansiosamente._

 _La adivina alzó los ojos y rió— Veo... que te casarás —dijo al tiempo que frotaba con el pulgar la mano de la castaña, como si con esto las líneas de su futuro se hicieran más claras._

 _Madeleine retiró su mano y refunfuñó con un fuerte suspiro, para luego echarse apara atrás en la silla— Seguro que con Harry… Mi padre lo adora._

 _—_ _¡¿El patriarca te quiere casar con Evans?! Pero que esta pensando como si fuera..._

 _—_ _¡Mir! —interrumpió el escándalo de la adivina._

 _—_ _Lo siento —se disculpó Mir y volvió a tomar la mano de su amiga—, este chico es guapo, ¡WOW!... muy, muy guapo —vio sonriente como la castaña puso los ojos en blanco. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante—. Te veo sufriendo, pero no eres tú... Es como algo tuyo porque tu sangre corre por sus venas..._

 _—_ _¿Algo como mi hija?_

 _—_ _No, faltan muchísimos años para que nazca. Tal vez tu tataranieta... O algo parecido. Lo que sea, es tuvivo retrato..._

 _Madeleine se acomodó en la silla, inclinándose al frente como intentando ver su propia mano— ¿Y porque sufre? ¿Qué le pasa?_

 _—_ _Parece que se convirtió en algo que no era... Que nadie de nosotros es..._

 _—_ _¿No es gitana?_

 _Mir negó con la cabeza un par de veces— Es una Gadyé... Pero tiene..._

 _—_ _¡Que tiene!..._

 _La morena levantó el rostro, la miró a los ojos— A_

 _La chica volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y soltó una carcajada. Seguramente Mir estaría bromeando, como era costumbre, aunque nunca había hecho eso cuando leía las cartas o la mano. Aun así, el tono que usaba era demasiado perturbador, pero sabia que no tenía que hacer mucho caso._

 _—_ _Yo creo que ya se te fundió el cerebro con el calor —dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos—, para que alguien de mi familia fuera un Gadyé, yo, Madeleine Granger tendría que casarme con uno y primero muerta... Y eso no es tan ridículo ¡Pero magia! ¡Por favor!... Todos sabemos que la magia no existe..._

 _Mir se levantó y miró muy seria, la castaña hizo lo mismo y abrió la puerta del remolque. Una brisa de aire caliente se coló produciéndole a la chica una sensación de frescura y alivio, las gotas de sudor se escurrieron hasta su pecho. Extendió la mano y la morena la tomó. Ambas rieron._


	3. Ellos

Su aliento estaba caliente y salía de su boca para fundirse con el aire contaminado.

El sólo pensar en que no debía estar ahí, le llenaba los puños de furia que únicamente podía desquitar contra el piso. En la clase de pociones le había tocado hacer equipo con Blaise Zabini, una asquerosa serpiente como Draco, el imbécil hizo estallar una poción culpándola a ella para después llamarla "Estúpida Sangre Sucia"... Snape como siempre no había hecho nada y eso hacía que su sangre hirviera.

Hermione limpiaba.

Perdió todas sus clases del día sólo por terminarlo y para colmo, el profesor de pociones se había quedado con su varita. No iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles. Se arrodilló fregar en el suelo la mancha de sangre de Blaise, pues había resultado herido por la explosión. Sonrió al pensar que si estaba en la enfermería era solo porque se lo merecía; a su lado estaba un balde de madera en el cual sumergió un trapo blanco y viejo para restregar con fuerza el piso. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar su rabia sin disminuir la fuerza cuando una imperceptible lágrima rodó por su mejilla para morir en la comisura de sus labios.

 _—_ Que patético... _—_ escuchó que decía a su espalda.

Ella lo reconocía, sabía que era él y el recuerdo de su sonrisa burlona cuando la mandaban limpiar hizo que apretara el trapo hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos:

 _—_ Lárgate Malfoy _—_ sentenció manteniendo los dientes apretados.

Draco estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos y pies cruzados. Rió _—_ Más respeto, Granger, podrías ganarte otro castigo _—_ dijo con sorna y se aproximó a ella.

La gryffindor escucho los zapatos del rubio contra el piso de madera mientras caminaba, y como este sonido retumbaba en sus sienes, el odio recorrió todo su ser. Lo sintió inclinarse lentamente y respirar a su oído.

El aroma de él fue más de lo que pudo soportar y se viró bruscamente con la intención de darle una bofetada. Él reaccionó demasiado rápido, tomándola de las muñecas para levantarla bruscamente, para luego la estamparla en una de las mesas de trabajo a su lado; la espalda de ella retumbó con el golpe y sintió un dolor que le subió hasta la nuca, sus piernas quedaron flotando alrededor del cuerpo del chico y ni si quiera sintió pena por la pose en la que la aprisionaba, lo miró con odio y un gesto de altanería que según Draco no le correspondía llevar ¿Quién era ella mas que una sangre sucia?...

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas y mientras el sonreía mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca.

 _—_ Eres una insolente Sangre Sucia _—_ dijo el rubio con un tono moderado pero intenso. Separándose de ella la tomó de una muñeca aventándola en el suelo, Hermione calló de rodillas en el pasillo central a un lado del balde, justo donde la había levantado _—,_ ahora limpia _—_ ordenó.

 _—_ El que debería limpiar es el idiota de Zabini… —parecía no poder soportarlo más.

El Slytherin encendió un cigarrillo y se aproximó a ella de nuevo — Este, es el único lugar que le corresponde a los de tu clase

—Y tú y todos los de tu clase pueden pudrirse en su asqueroso ego —replicó la chica.

Draco se puso en cuclillas frente a la chic,a quien levantó su rostro para mirarlo de frente, entonces él echó el humo de su boca sobre el rostro de la gryffindor que ni si quiera se molesto en toser, como el rubio lo había esperado. Absorbió el humo dejando que contaminara sus pulmones y no desvió la vista de los ojos de él.

—Más te vale terminar pronto, Granger —sonrió — ¿O quieres que le diga a Snape que no haces bien tu trabajo? Por cierto—caminó a la salida deteniéndose en la puerta y tiró el cigarrillo aplastándolo con la brillante suela de su zapato—, aquí hay una mancha —finalizó y cerró la puerta.

Hermione aventó el trapo mojado contra la puerta y golpeó el suelo con los puños cerrados, gruñendo de furia. No pudo evitar llorar con rabia. Sintió como su garganta se desgarraba, pero no le importó y gritó apretando los ojos. Malfoy se las iba a pagar y muy caro.

 ** _Quién era ella más que ¿una sangre sucia?... Ella era el amor de su vida, creo que sigue siéndolo..._**

 _«Inglaterra, 15 de mayo del año 1846»_

 _Era una mañana tan fría, de esas de las que ni el sol podía calentar a pesar de ser casi el mediodía. En el mundo mágico había algo nuevo; Un hospital al que llamaban "San Kentirgen", un antiguo santo que había convertido a los escoceses al Cristianismo el cual también era llamado San Mungo. Por fuera los muggles solo lo veían como dos almacenes abandonados con el nombre de 'Purge y Dowse S.A.'._

 _Los magos eran perseguidos por los "No mágicos", eran acusados de brujería, lo peor era que todos los que morían ni si quiera eran hechiceros, eran simples muggles como todos los demás pero que hacían otras cosas como curar con hierbas…_

 _Alexander se ponía su bata de medico frente al esplendoroso vitral de su habitación que daba a la calle Brighton, tal vez el sitió mas muggle en toda Inglaterra. Se abotonó cuidadosamente procurando no arrugarse y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Odiaba los días con sol, le agradaba más el frío._

 _Ethan entró corriendo y azotó la puerta contra la pared al abrirla, esta se quedó como pegada a la pared y pelirrojo supo porque. Saco su varita negra y le apuntó firmemente, hizo un pase y la puerta se cerró detrás del rubio. El pelirrojo había comprobado su teoría: Un agujero en la pared por el impacto de la chapa. Con otro movimiento de su mano la pared se reparó al instante y el chico volvió a su arreglo sin prestarle atención a su amigo._

 _—_ _Estoy harto de que todos los días vengas a arruinar mi departamento, Malfoy —pronunció sin ninguna expresión aparente en su tono de voz._

 _—_ _Olvídalo —replicó el rubio aventando un Diario que no tenía movimiento, llamado "Libertador" —. Lee._

 _—_ _¿Un periódico Muggle? —inquirió Alexander tomándolo con desprecio. Rápidamente leyó por encima — Dice que el nuevo país se llamará Estados Unidos y que acaba de declararle la guerra a Me, ¿meccico?..._

 _—_ _¡México! —exclamó Ethan con desesperación._

 _El pelirrojo encorvó una ceja— ¿Por qué crees que me interesa lo que pase del otro lado del mundo? —Continúo extendiendo una mano para devolverle el periódico_

 _—_ _¡Por qué te lo dije!_

 _Alexander tomó sus extraños instrumentos y empezó a meterlos en un maletín de cuero negro mientras el cielo comenzaba a ponerse gris— ¿A si? ¿Qué me dijiste?_

 _—_ _¡La guerra! ¡Si los Estados Unidos ganan se quedaran con el Oro!_

 _El pelirrojo entornó los ojos — Otra vez con eso... Tenías como quince años... Ya supéralo. Sólo son estupideces._

 _Ethan caminó a él y lo tomó de un hombro para voltearlo bruscamente— ¡No son estupideces!_

 _Alexander pareció encenderse, se llenó de coraje al pensar en el egoísmo de su amigo ¿A caso no podía ver?... El chico hizo un gesto duro que logró intimidar a Draco Malfoy._

 _—_ _Si son estupideces —dijo Ron con un tono calmado pero era evidente que estaba furioso —, yo también quiero dinero tanto como tú pero soñar con "otro país lleno de oro" no es precisamente mi idea de triunfo._

 _Ethan miro el suelo— ¿Entonces cual es tu Idea?_

 _—_ _Pues para empezar soy el nuevo jefe de San Kentirgen... —señaló una placa en su pecho._

 _—_ _¡Pero si tienes diecisiete años! —interrumpió Ethan —. Están locos si creen que tú…_

 _No lo dejó terminar — Lo se, pero no hay mas medimagos... —dijo al tiempo que cerraba su maletín._

 _Ethan tomó asiento en la cama y él se dirigió a la puerta — ¿Aceptas un consejo de tu mejor amigo, Ethan?_

 _—_ _No —respondió al instante._

 _—_ _igual te lo pienso dar... ¡Ya madura! —gritó riendo y alcanzó a cerrar la puerta antes de que el rubio le aventara un pequeño florero de plástico._

 _Se levantó y caminó hacía la ventana y miró el cielo ya completamente gris con un olor a humedad que detestaba. Alexander estaba consiguiendo cierto prestigio y el aún no era nada, no era nadie._

 _Seguramente algún día los Weasley serian la familia más poderosa del mundo mágico y él junto con su apellido serían unos miserables como ahora se sentía. El rumbo que estaba tomando su vida no le gustaba nada... Quería poder pero no tenia idea de cómo conseguirlo._

 _—_ _Mi hermano es un idiota —escuchó la voz sensual a su espalda._

 _Al virarse, pudo verla de los pies a la cabeza: Estaba recargada en la pared con su cabello rojo suelto sobre sus hombros, aun traía el escandaloso pijama de pantalones cortos completamente censurado en su época._

 _—_ _Ginebra... -susurró Ethan completamente embobado ante esa mujer hermosa de ojos verdes y piel tan blanca como la porcelana._

 _Ella caminó hasta a él lentamente, mordiendo sus labios y jugando con su cabello. Él no se movió, ni si quiera porque se trataba de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. El rubio se desabotono la camisa y la hecho a un lado, Ginebra correspondió al juego quitándose la parte de arriba de su pijama dejando su torso desnudo. El chico la miró asombrado de lo rápido que había crecido._

 _—_ _Eres, una, niña —logró articular cuando tuvo sus pechos desnudos y de pezones erectos rozándole el torso. Mentira que ni si quiera el mismo quería creer._

 _La pelirroja alcanzó a darle un leve beso en el cuello que le saco un gemido involuntario al chico y no pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura— ¿Lo soy?_

 _Un relámpago estallo en el cielo cuando la chica logró capturar sus labios. Ethan paseo sus manos desde la cadera de ella hasta sus pechos masajeándolos con fuerza, bajó hasta su cuello y después hasta su hombro derecho sobre el cual tenía un pequeño lunar negro que logró encenderlo. La tomó del trasero y la levantó, las piernas de la chica rodearon su cintura. Las manos de ella se encajaban en sus hombros y revolvían su cabello, el rubio la puso encima de la cama si quitarse de en medio de ella cuando el violento aguacero comenzó a caer y un trueno estremeció el vitral de la habitación._

 **-0-**

Ginny levantó su vista al escuchar el trueno de la lluvia que golpeaba la pequeña ventana de su habitación. La pelirroja suspiró, cerró el libro que tenia entre sus manos y lo dejó en la cama para bajar a su sala común.

Harry estaba en cuclillas frente a la chimenea avivando el fuego intentando calentar un poco la estancia de fría piedra. Se puso de pie al ver a la pelirroja que bajaba las escaleras con escrutinio, su mirada brilló al verla con el sweater que Ron había recibido cuando estaban en primer curso. El azabache tragó saliva decidido a no sentirse tan nervioso pero no podía, ella mantenía sus labios entre abiertos pero las palabras no salían. Ginny se quedó en el último escalón dudando si debía o no subir de nuevo.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó el ojiverde. Él si tenía.

—Un poco —respondió ella muy levemente. Su tono de voz hizo que al moreno se le helaran los huesos.

Harry le extendió una mano— Ven...

Ella negó un par de veces con la cabeza por lo que el gryffindor decidió aproximarse a ella, alzó su cabeza para verle bien pues todavía seguía en el último escalón y le llevaba altura. No dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Ambos permanecieron en total silencio sólo interrumpidos por el susurro de la lluvia. El chico puso sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja y empezó a sacarle es sweater hasta quitárselo, la pequeña Weasley sonrío; solo que no era algo inocente, fue mas bien seductor. Harry se sonrojó levemente debido al gesto de ella y puso sus manos sobre su cadera.

—Harry... —musitó ella.

 ** _Si pensáramos siempre tuviéramos en mente que el pasado no puede repetirse y el futuro aún es lejano, quizá no tendríamos que preocuparnos nunca más. Sin embargo, aunque el pasado no se repita, el presente depende solamente de él…_**


	4. Recuerdos

_«Inglaterra, 3 de febrero del año 1848»_

 _Alexander Weasley se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas afuera de San Kentirgen, el intenso sol entibiaba la fría mañana que era común en Inglaterra. Estaba cansado y las ojeras no lo disimulaban muy bien, aunque él quisiera aparentar lo contrario. Amaba la medicina más que nada pero en esas condiciones insufribles era imposible, y menos con un salario miserable; comía con afán un sándwich de atún que en ese momento le parecía la gloria aunque el pan estuviera remojado, le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla justo cuando Ethan llegó por su espalda y le golpeo el hombro, haciendo que la bebida subiera por su nariz y luego escurriera por ella._

 _Una sonora carcajada escapó del joven Malfoy al verlo toser—. ¿Qué haces perdedor?—preguntó y se sentó al frente de su amigo._

 _Alex tomó una servilleta para limpiarse su ahora sucio uniforme— Al parecer me ahogo —respondió con dificultad._

 _—_ _Así que esto es San Kentirgen…_

 _..._

 _—_ _Ahora se llama San Mungo —interrumpió el pelirrojo._

 _Ethan puso los ojos en blanco —Pero que ridículo._

 _—_ _Como si te importara el nombre, Malfoy —concluyó Alexander y volvió a comer su sándwich._

 _El rubio sacó otra edición del diario El Libertador y la puso sobre la mesa. Buscó durante unos segundos la noticia y sonrió doblando la página en la que se encontraba._

 _Antes de que pudiera mostrarle cualquier cosa, Alex habló: —No, no, no... Si quieres que lea estás loco._

 _—_ _Vamos, sólo es una noticia…_

 _—_ _¡NO! Me muero de hambre y no se hasta cuando voy a tener otro descanso así que..._

 _—_ _Bueno, la guerra... —interrumpió Ethan, dándole poca importancia a las palabras del otro._

 _—_ _¡Otra vez, Ethan! ¡Otra vez tus estúpidas fantasías muggles! —gritó el chico sin levantar el rostro_

 _—_ _¡Los estados Unidos ganaron la guerra! —Había un brillo en sus ojos que Alexander nunca antes vio— ¡Ahora son un país independiente!_

 _El pelirrojo levantó el rostro y aventó su almuerzo a la mesa— Otra vez... Ethan, lo acepto. Por alguna retrograda razón que no comprendo tuviste la razón, pero eres mi amigo y debo decírtelo..._

 _El rubio no lo dejó terminar y se levantó de la mesa exaltado— ¡Pero porque demonios no confías en esto! —gritó.Acostumbraba perder la calma con mas facilidad que Alex— ¡Es real!..._

 _Alex al igual que él se levantó bruscamente de la mesa— ¡Malfoy, por favor! ¡Mira a tu alrededor!... Olvida tu estúpida guerra muggle. Están matando magos... Ayer unos muggles de treinta años tomaron a una niña que sin querer hizo un encantamiento con su varita. La torturaron, la dejaron casi muerta solo porque querían sacarle al "Demonio"..._

 _—_ _Necesito hacer esto… —interrumpió..._

 _—_ _¡No! ¡No lo necesitas! ¡Basta ya! —hizo una pausa leve y tragó saliva— Tenemos nuestra propia guerra... El ministerio de magia propondrá una nueva ley de que nadie puede usar magia antes de los diecisiete años, así tal vez evitemos este tipo de accidentes —finalizó._

 _El pelirrojo caminó poniéndose de frente con Ethan:_

 _—_ _Los muggles se equivocan amigo —dijo este._

 _—_ _No se equivocan —profesó Alexander—… Los muggles son la raza más asquerosa que haya habitado este planeta... Aquí tenemos nuestra propia guerra —apartó el Periódico muggle de Ethan—, basta ya._

La noche cubrió los terrenos de Hogwarts, el húmedo manto oscuro asechó liberando a todas las criaturas que gobernaban la noche. Un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos pero a él no le importó. Había una magia extraña en el ambiente. Draco Malfoy salió del castillo y al instante una brisa fría le golpeo el pecho, no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí, pero algo lo había impulsado, quería encontrar algo, aunque no estuviera seguro de que...

 ** _Era el momento exacto para que comenzara a recordar..._**

El Slytherin encendió un cigarrillo mientras su sangre palpitaba, el frió había enrojecido la punta de su fina nariz y una punzada leve le golpeo la cabeza. Caminaba distraídamente cuando decidió pasar por la enorme sombra que proyectaba la luna en el gran roble frente al lago. Siempre había odiado ese estúpido árbol ¿Entonces que le hacia ir hacia él?

Así caminando, sin pensar en el porque de sus actos, tropezó; algo invisible le golpeo los pies y sintió su sangre arder ante su propia torpeza. Se levantó inmediatamente gruñendo de coraje y tomó la muñeca del que estaba sentado donde no podía verle. La muñeca era huesuda y pequeña así que por lógica debía ser una mujer.

Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad sin saber quien era y la arrastro al otro lado del tronco donde la luna revelo su identidad.

—Asquerosa comadreja —era Ginny Weasley.

La pequeña pelirroja respiró agitada, no podía hablar y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Su mirada de hielo la congeló al instante aterrorizándola.

Draco se limitó a mirarla fijamente sin profesar un solo insulto más. La luz de la luna acrecentaba la palidez de la chica y su cabello rojizo brillaba con más intensidad. El chico nunca había mirado unos ojos tan hermosos, como del color del sol brillante, con una mirada tan inocente, tan, tan... Un mariposeo le recorrió el estomago, sus labios abiertos eran rojos y hermosos... Algo extraño sucedió en su mente, como si abandonara su cuerpo se vio sobre ella, se movía, estaba desnudo y su cuerpo sudando. La sentía derretirse de placer bajo su cuerpo, la sentía presionar sus hombros y jadear en su oído.

La gryffindor lo vio sobre ella y de pronto la miraba justamente como lo hacía ahora. Ambos temblaron al mismo tiempo y en la misma forma, como si no se tratara de ellos pero así era, compartían una misma fantasía que había salido de la nada. Un deseo extraño les recorrió el cuerpo, era un sentimiento desconocido pero que aun así ya habían sentido antes pues les era familiar. Y aunque tenían los ojos cerrados estaban consientes de la presencia del otro y como inundaba cada uno de sus sentidos...

 _«Inglaterra, 1° de enero del año de 1849»_

 _Ginebra Weasley estaba desnuda sobre la cama de Ethan._

 _La chica cubría su pecho con una sabana blanca hecha de poliéster. Habían pasado el año nuevo, teniendo su propia celebración, a pesar de la desaprobación de su hermano, aunque acostumbrado a ser el único hombre en una familia compuesta solo por mujeres no le dio mucha importancia._

 _El chico se subía los pantalones frente a la cama y los dejó desabrochados, tomó la camisa arrugada de una silla y se la coloco dejándola abierta. Había una maleta de cuero café sobre la misma silla donde arrojaba cosas con su varita descuidadamente._

 _Alexander entró corriendo, aventando la puerta bruscamente como Ethan acostumbraba hacerlo_

 _—_ _¡Ethan! ¡Ethan! ¡Ethan! —gritó desesperadamente._

 _—_ _Que, que, que... —dijo el rubio y suspiró— ¿Qué quieres perdedor?_

 _—_ _¡La fiebre! —continúo exclamando mientras intentaba mostrarle otra edición de El libertador— ¡Era cierto!._

 _Ethan lo miró con extrañeza— ¿Pero, de, que, demonios, hablas? —preguntó mientras se abotonaba la camisa_

 _—_ _¡YO! ¡TU! ¡EL ORO!_

 _El rubio lo tomó de los hombros y lo movió con fuerza— ¡Cálmate! ¡Estas hablando como imbécil!_

 _—_ _Si —respiró profundo—… Lo siento. Es que, no se como voy a decir esto pero lo haré-_

 _—_ _¿Y bien?_

 _—_ _Tenias razón —sentenció para su propio pesar—, empezó algo que llaman "La fiebre de Oro", hay minas vírgenes en todas partes._

 _Ethan sonrió levemente pero con un increíble aire de triunfo— Oh, era eso... —fingió no darle importancia._

 _—_ _¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo? —Alex arqueó una ceja— ¡Te estoy diciendo que tenías razón!_

 _El rubio sonrió ampliamente y cerrando su maleta la tomó con una mano— Siempre lo supe —finalizó encaminándose a la puerta y emparejando la puerta tras de si._

 _Al pelirrojo le tomó un poco de tiempo reaccionar, él siempre supo que eso pasaría, por eso no abandono sus "estúpidas fantasías"... Y ahora que iba a hacer él ¿Quedarse a trabajar como Medimago mientras Ethan se volvía rico?_

 _La respuesta era obvia— ¡Malfoy espérame! —gritó y de inmediato salió tras él —¡LLEVAME CONTIGO!_


	5. Miedo

_«2 de enero del año de 1849»_

 _El sol acariciaba el mar, pintando el cielo color anaranjado y producía un susurro arrullante, acompañado de la sonora maquina en marcha del barco. Ethan y Alexander miraban por la borda; el olor de agua salada era intenso pero ambos lo disfrutaban._

 _El pelirrojo estaba recargado en la barandilla del barco, le irritaba que su amigo estuviera tan tranquilo, mientras que a él le atormentaba la idea del futuro; sus planes, lo que dejaba, lo que encontraría... Sólo deseaba que todo terminara bien... Aunque estando con Ethan eso era demasiado pedir._

 _El rubio miró a su amigo y le sonrió._

 _—_ _¿Que piensas hacer con mi Ginebra? —rompió Alex el silencio._

 _—_ _No la amo, si esa es tu pregunta —respondió tranquilamente mirándolo a los ojos._

 _Alexander sonrió— Ella tampoco… —la cara de Ethan cambió drásticamente a un gesto de sorpresa— ¿No me digas que creíste que Ginebra se enamoraría de ti?_

 _—_ _Soy irresistible, no me extrañaría que lo hubiera hecho…_

 _—_ _Lo que es irresistible es tu ego, Ethan —dijo Alexander riendo—. Le prohibí que te viera, o hablara, o respirara el mismo oxigeno que tú… Como toda una niña malcriada sólo quería contradecirme._

 _Ethan respiró con alivio y volvió a mirar el mar— Me alegro —dijo—. Lo bueno es que a donde vamos hay chicas muy lindas..._

 _—_ _Asquerosas muggles —reparó Alexander._

 _Ethan lo miró— ¿No me digas que intentarás serle fiel a la rara?_

 _—_ _¿Esperabas otra cosa, Malfoy?_

 _—_ _¿De ti? Claro que no, ¿quién más podría ser tan idiota como para casarse con la primera mujer con la que se acuesta?_

 _Alexander rió al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro._

En la torre de adivinación reinaba el desastre; las mesas estaban con las patas arriba e incluso algunas partidas por la mitad, los velos de las cortinas y tapetes estaban rasgados, había una ventana rota y los vidrios de la misma cubrían la superficie de madera de pino.

Draco Malfoy estaba en el escritorio del centro simplemente mirando, sin mover ni un dedo, aunque sabia que debía limpiar no le interesaba, no había prisa. Tomó una pedazo de taza rota que estaba en el escritorio y la aventó tan fuerte que quedó encajada en la puerta.

—Estarás feliz Granger —dijo Draco sin expresión alguna en su tono de voz.

Hermione abrió la puerta lentamente, tomó el pedazo de vidrio que él había lanzado e intentó retirarlo sin éxito, sorprendiéndose de la fuerza del rubio. Fuerza que tal vez pudiera utilizar para dañarla, aunque se protegía con la idea de jamás haberlo visto golpear a nadie.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me hace feliz verte limpiar? —dijo ella cruzando los brazos y avanzando hacia él con un aire de superioridad.

Draco sonrió— ¿Y me estas viendo limpiar?... Porque yo no estoy limpiando —respondió sabiendo que la había molestado.

—Deberías empezar —ordenó Hermione.

El rubio volvió a sonreír y se puso de pie, la castaña se intimidó ante su altura que pasaba por mucho la de ella. Intentó no demostrar temor levantando su rostro para mirarlo de frente.

—Que te quede claro algo Sangre Sucia Inmunda, nadie me ordena...

La gryffindor no soportó que el la llamara "Sangre sucia" una vez mas, su rostro se hizo duro e intento darle una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. El chico frenó la agresión tomándola de la muñeca y aproximándola a su cuerpo, dejando sus pies levitando levemente. La arrastró hasta la ventana rota por donde el cielo empezó a cubrirse de nubes grises en un remolino de fría oscuridad y la tomó fuertemente del cabello, dejó la mitad de su cuerpo expuesto al vacio rodeando con un brazo su cintura y acercando su rostro al de ella restirando mas sus risos castaños.

Su risa tétrica de satisfacción le helaba la sangre, pero no permitiría que él lo notara... Nunca, que Draco Malfoy no supiera que ella tenia miedo.

—Si supieras cuanto te aborrezco, Granger —dijo el Slytherin con un tono tan irónico, que parecía casi gracioso.

Paradójicamente ella sonrió— Supongo tanto como yo a ti...

El rubio puso su boja justo en la oreja de la chica— Puedo degollarte aquí mismo... En este instante tengo tu vida en mis manos, como una insignificante larva a la que puedo aplastar... —sonrió.

La gryffindor siguió sonriendo, aunque sus labios estuvieran temblando— Hazlo Malfoy

 ** _Siempre ha sido odiada la superioridad, y más por los superiores..._**

Draco sintió su sangre hervir, en el fondo había esperado que ella tuviera miedo, solo quería asustarla ¿Pero porque no podía?, se sintió humillado. La volteó tomándola de los hombros de una manera tan fuerte que Hermione sentía el dolor hasta los huesos, sus narices se rozaban confundiendo sus respiraciones en una sola, él tragó saliva y ella levantó mas su rostro.

—Siempre has sido un cobarde —dijo la leona y le escupió en la cara para después salir corriendo.

Al llegar a la puerta estaba cerrada ¡Pero como si ella no la había cerrado!

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar al ver como se acercaba a ella, avenaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. La castaña sacó su varita y le apunto haciendo que sonriera tétricamente, de pronto las ventanas se sellaron con una cortina de hierro al igual que la puerta, todo quedó oscuro y una esfera brilló en el centro de la torre...

 _«6 de enero del año de 1849»_

 _Ethan y Alexander arribaron en el muelle del nuevo estado de Florida1, una zona cálida y al mismo tiempo tropical que parecía un verdadero paraíso. Aunque el pelirrojo seguía cuestionándose... Ethan llevaba ropa, al menos eso era algo, pero él no traía nada mas que su bata de doctor, un par de plumas sin tinta y el equivalente a cincuenta dólares._

 _Abordaron un tren que se supone, los llevaría al punto cumbre donde se encontraba el oro. No era muy lujoso pero era gratuito y muy práctico. Tomaron asiento en una orilla junto a la ventana, sus asientos tenían una mesa en medio y estaban el uno frente al otro, el paisaje cambiaba radicalmente de montes verdes en los que podía ver osos y áridos cañones donde los caballos salvajes corrían. Se sorprendió de que existieran criaturas sin domar, pues en Inglaterra, los caballos salvajes eran cosa del pasado desde la edad media, con razón lo llamaban "Wild West", se fijó curiosamente en como su amigo miraba lo mismo que él pero parecía en realidad no ver nada, aun así el rubio sonreía con extrañeza para desconocida..._

 _—_ _Nunca te había visto tan feliz —dijo Alexander sin dejar de mirar por la ventana._

 _El rubio lo miró— Pase lo que pase, ¿Vamos a seguir siendo amigos verdad, Weasley?_

 _—_ _Eso no cambiará nunca, Malfoy… ¿A caso pasa algo? — preguntó el pelirrojo._

 _El chico negó con la cabeza— No pasa nada..._

— ¡No pasa nada Granger! -gritó Draco exasperado.

La castaña lo miró distinguiendo a penas su silueta en la oscuridad, mirando inexpresivamente la esfera que resplandecía en color azul en el centro de la torre. El Slytherin pareció reconocer aquella pieza aunque nunca en su vida hubiese mirado algo que le fuera similar. Se aproximó al objeto y extendió una mano...

— ¡NO! —grito Hermione horrorizada.

Draco se volteo para mirarla— ¡No me digas que hacer!...

Antes de que el rubio intentara tomarla hubo un sonoro grito agudo, la esfera dejo de resplandecer y Hermione la agarro entre sus manos, tenia el idioma de las runas por todas partes, además de emblemas que le eran completamente extraños. Se fijó en las letras mas grandes, que le daban una vuelta completa y parecían brillar.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Draco acercándose a ella para mirar la esfera con curiosidad.

—Si me descifras eres libre... —leyó la castaña.

 _«9 de enero del año de 1849»_

 _Abrió los ojos, no estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba, había una calidez que le era desconocida. La cama estaba en el centro de la habitación, todo olía a madera silvestre, como si los muebles no hubieran sido barnizados antes o no tuvieran un hechizo que les dejara un olor constante a pino... Había algo diferente._

 _Miró por la ventana que estaba a su izquierda, fijándose en un par de colinas sobre las cuales estaba la puesta de sol..._

 _—_ _Sol —pensó. Esa era la diferencia._

 _De donde él venia ver una puesta de sol era mas raro que esperar al cometa Halley, la carencia de frio era lo que le resultaba desconcertante y la forma tan rural de los muebles, e incluso la misma estructura de la habitación, no había metal por ninguna parte._

 _Tomó asiento con dificultad sobre la cama, se quejó al sentir una punzada en su hombro derecho que estaba vendado y tenia una mancha de sangre. No traía camisa y su mente empezó a confundirse._

 _—_ _¿Pero que pasa? —se preguntó en voz alta._

 _—_ _¡Hasta que despiertas! — gritó Alexander entrando a la habitación y emparejando la puerta._

 _Ethan miró al pelirrojo que vestía con extrañeza; traía puestos unos vaqueros, camisa a cuadros de color rojo, botas negras y un ridículo sombrero redondo que aplastaba su cabello._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vistes así? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué me duele todo?..._

 _El pelirrojo sonrió— ¡Tranquilo! Una pregunta a la vez —tomó asiento a un lado de él—. No pasa nada, me visto así porque aquí así visten los muggles ¡Soy todo un Cowboy!... Y te sientes mal porque eres un idiota._

 _La mente del rubio no se aclaró en lo mas mínimo— ¿Puedes decirme como llegamos aquí?_

 _—_ _Malfoy — suspiró Alexander—, en cuanto bajamos del tren buscamos unos caballos, se supone que tenias que acercarte lentamente y el corcel te dejaría montarlo, pero un muggle extraño no tuvo problemas... Tu te burlaste gritaste que si él podía tu también y luego te acercaste diciendo algo como... "Oye tu asquerosa bestia deforme..." El caballo se molestó y te golpeo con las patas en el hombro. Luego te desmallaste._

 _—_ _Soy un idiota —dijo el rubio virando su rostro._

 _—_ _Creo que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado... —dijo el pelirrojo y sonrió ante el gesto falso de indignación de su amigo._

 _Una chica extraña de corto cabello negro, entró a la habitación como un gato escurridizo; traía una bandeja de plata en manos, sobre la cual cargaba un recipiente con compresas y una jarra de peltre llena de agua. Ethan creyó volverse loco, al conocer a la mujer mas hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida: No traía maquillaje, aun así, le pareció un perfecto ángel con sus ojos de un azul tan oscuro que parecían casi negros, traía un vestido extraño que ocultaba las formas de su cuerpo, igual mente pudo distinguir que era bien proporcionado._

 _Ella dejo el recipiente con las compresas en un buró y vertió en él un poco de agua. Sumergió las compresas y miró que el rubio la observaba cuidadosamente, entonces le sonrió con un aire tan angelical que Ethan se sintió excitado al momento._

 _—_ _¿Se siente mejor? —preguntó ella. Por Merlín, su voz era hermosa._

 _—_ _¡lo bueno es que despertó! —gritó Alexander, al parecer entusiasmado._

 _Sin menor vergüenza la chica lo descubrió y empezó a quitarle el vendaje ensangrentado, había una costura sobre su hombro que seguramente dejaría una cicatriz, le puso una compresa sobre la herida haciendo que se estremeciera._

 _—_ _Lo siento —se disculpó ella._

 _Ethan miró a su amigo— ¿Tu suturaste? —preguntó, pero este negó con la cabeza— ¿Entonces como...?_

 _—_ _Yo lo hice —dijo la chica regalándole una dulce sonrisa—, espero que no le moleste._

 _Él no le respondió ni fue capaz de decirle nada más, había algo que ella que lograba hipnotizarlo, sin mas se quedó en un rotundo silencio mientras ella terminaba con su trabajo, sorprendentemente sin lastimarlo ni un poco. Era extraño, nunca había visto a nadie actuar tan hábilmente sin varita._

 _Ahora que lo pensaba…_

 _—_ _* ¡Mi varita! * —Se aproximo al oído del pelirrojo— Alex has visto has visto mí..._

 _—_ _Por cierto, su varita sufrió un pequeño daño —interrumpió el susurro la chica—, pero mi padre la esta reparando..._

 _El chico se quedó con la boca abierta— ¿No eres una...?_

 _Alexander rió— tu siempre tan perceptivo, Malfoy —dijo meneando la cabeza._

 _Ella hizo lo mismo y también sonrió— No soy muggle —dijo y clavó sus ojos en los de él— ¿Tan simplona me veo? —Preguntó flotando a centímetros de sus labios— Mi nombre es Orchid Parkinson._

 _Fue entonces cuando un hombre vestido de la misma manera de Ron entro en la habitación, tenia bigote corto, y marrón al igual que si cabello, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su hija pero era más pálido que ella._

 _El pelirrojo se levantó para estrechar la mano del hombre._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias por todo, señor Parkinson —dijo Alexander._

 _El hombre rió— No tienes nada que agradecer, hijo —dijo él y se sentó en una silla mecedora que estaba en un lado de la puerta—,llámame Peter —suspiró—. Es extraño encontrar a dos jóvenes magos por aquí, aunque después de descubrir las minas ha llegado de todo._

 _Orchid le ofreció una camisa de color azul cielo a Ethan, este se levantó tomándola con agradecimiento, mientras el señor Parkinson encendía su pipa meciéndose armoniosamente._

 _—_ _¿Y cual es tu nombre hijo? — Inquirió Peter, dirigiéndose a Ethan._

 _—_ _Ethan Malfoy, señor —respondió mientras se abotonaba la camisa._

 _—_ _Un placer, Ethan... Y si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Dónde piensan pasar la noche?... Pueden quedarse en la granja, a mi no me molesta._

 _—_ _A mi tampoco —se apresuró a decir la morena—, seria un placer atenderlos._

 _—_ _Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Peter —dijo Alexander—, pero iremos al pueblo._

 _Peter se levantó y caminó hasta él— Como gusten, solo tengan mucho cuidado y recuerden que si un muggle descubre lo que son deben transfórmalo en piedra..._

 _—_ _Que tontería —susurró Ethan._

 _Alexander pudo escucharlo, pero prefirió ignorarlo— Lo sabemos, mientras no haya algún hechizo para des memorizar. Entendemos. ¿Verdad Ethan?_

 _El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió— Claro…_

Notas:  
 **1-** _Florida se encuentra al sur de Estados Unidos y fue constituido como estado en 1845._

 _*En la versión original, los personajes del pasado tenían el mismo nombre que los del presente, es decir; Ethan, se llamaba Draco y Alexander, Ron; al igual que Madeleine se llamaba, Hermione. Por ende en este remake, si encuentran que confundí algún nombre, hagánmelo saber._


	6. Encuentro

_«9 de enero del año de 1849»_

 _La mañana había sido larga, sin embargo valió la pena._

 _Cuando el sol a penas se ponía, el par de magos Ingleses llegaron a un nuevo pueblo llamado Heal Valley, entraron en un hotel que a primera instancia solo parecía una cantina y de hecho eso mismo era la primera planta; un bar donde todos los vaqueros jugaban naipes y bebían licor._

 _Aquel lugar era llamado "Magi's" en honor a su dueña Margaret; una mujer regordeta con el cabello rojizo recogido en un alto peinado, que dejaba caer algunos risos alrededor de su regordete rostro._

 _Margaret los llevó a una de las habitaciones que habían decidido alquilar, al menos para pasar la noche. El edificio estaba oscuro y desgastado, además de que un pestilente aroma a alcantarillado estaba en los pasillos. En la recamara había dos camas individuales sin cabeceras y sobre las cuales había un par de ventanillas que daban a la calle del centro donde había un farol encendido._

 _Del lado derecho se encontraba un closet, que abarcaba toda la pared con tres enormes puertas corredizas de madera. En el centro, separando las dos camas había una repisa de estantes separados del mismo material y para finalizar al lado izquierdo de la puerta un escritorio sobre el cual había un recipiente de porcelana blanca a su vez sobre este un espejo al que le faltaba un pedazo y mostraba un reflejo estrellado._

 _Alexander no se sorprendió ante semejante pocilga— Es muy... rústico —dijo con un evidente seño fruncido._

 _Ethan lo hizo a un lado y se adentró—. Está horrible —ni si quiera se molestó en mentir._

 _Margaret rió ante el comentario del rubio, algo que esa mujer adoraba era la sinceridad._

— _Son veinte dólares la noche y se les incluye el desayuno —dijo ella._

— _¡Pero como...! —se apresuró a reclamar el pelirrojo._

— _Aceptamos —lo interrumpió Ethan._

 _Alexander entregó dos billetes de diez dólares cada uno— Gracias, Margaret —dijo sonriendo._

 _La mujer se apresuró a estrujarle las mejillas— ¡Llámame Magi, cariño! —gritó con un tono irritantemente agudo, para seguido estamparle un beso en los labios dejándole una marca de labial rojo._

 _Ella se retiró tomando el dinero y haciéndolo rollo, para guardarlo entre sus voluminosos pechos._

 _Ethan rió gustosamente al ver como Alexander tosía con repulsión y parecía querer devolver las entrañas. El rubio se echó en una de las camas, los resortes crujieron al impacto chillando desgarradoramente, mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado con un aire de preocupación que pasaba desapercibido para su amigo, se miraron fijamente por un momento cuando abrieron con un empujón la puerta._

 _Ambos chicos reaccionaron exaltándose al instante._

 _Era un chico de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, traía puestos unos vaqueros negros al igual que su camisa a cuadros y un chaleco grisáceo; sostenía de la cintura a la que seguramente era una de las bailarinas del bar que. Sonrió despistadamente y se fijó en el par de "niños" que ocupaban la habitación, por lo que dedujo que no era la suya._

— _Eh… Yo, lo lamento mucho —pronunció el desconocido—, siempre me equivoco._

 _Alexander fue hasta la puerta—. No hay cuidado —dijo seriamente mirándolo con extrañeza._

 _Aquel chico sonrió mostrando su dentadura algo amarillenta, soltó a la chica—, ve a mi cuarto, luego te alcanzó —le indicó, acto seguido palmeo uno de los glúteos de la chica, ella respondió con un grito de risa y le dio un profundo beso en los labios que escandalizó al pelirrojo—. Por un buen precio puedes contratar a las mejores..._

 _Alexander asintió sin comprender una sola palabra— Mi nombre es Alexander Weasley —se acercó para estrechar su mano—, y el que está haya —lo indicó con la cabeza—, es Ethan Malfoy._

 _El rubio tenía una almohada sobre la cabeza, como era su costumbre, así que solo levanto la mano haciendo una seña de saludo._

— _Un gusto, mi nombre es Frank Longbottom... Perdona la pregunta, amigo Weasley, pero ¿Ustedes dos son…? —dijo Frank de forma insinuativa._

 _El pelirrojo comprendió perfectamente y se alarmó al instante— ¡No!... e-él y yo sólo somos amigos. Yo estoy casado —rió tontamente al tiempo que enseñaba su anillo de bodas._

— _¿Y que hacen por estos rumbos? —preguntó mientras encendía un abano._

 _Ethan se apresuró a contestar— Buscamos Oro —pronunció secamente, tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama._

 _Una risa escandalosa salió de la boca de Frank— ¡Que coincidencia! ¡Nosotros también! —Parecía emocionado—, Unos amigos y yo vamos a tomar unos tragos en el bar y luego iremos a divertirnos a la feria que instalaron los gitanos ¿Nos acompañan?_

— _No creo que... —intentó decir Alexander._

 _Ethan se puso de pie— Por supuesto —dijo, al parecer sin mucho entusiasmo—, necesitamos diversión ¿Verdad, Weasley? —caminó hasta codear a su amigo._

 _Frank sonrió— Usted me agrada Señor Malfoy —le estrechó la mano al rubio—. ¡Está dicho! ¡Nos vemos en una hora!_

 _Alexander cerró la puerta en cuanto el forastero salió, seguramente a buscar a su vulgar cortesana muggle. Se recargó en ella y fue cayendo hasta quedar sentado, se fijó en que Ethan lo miraba con una fastidiosa sonrisa que en ese momento quisiera arrancarle de un solo puñetazo._

 _Pasados tres cuartos de hora decidieron bajar al bar, donde el humo del tabaco lleno sus pulmones. Había varias mesillas redondas, en las que jugaban a los naipes, una barra de licores extraños, dos ventanas largas una a cada lado de la puerta y por último una tarima sobre la cual un hombre en pianola tocaba alegremente, para que las mujeres bailaran algo extraño que consistía en levantar sus faldas y mostrar ropa interior demasiado atrevida para el gusto del pelirrojo, mientras que para Ethan parecía ser el paraíso._

 _Alexander, había comprendido al fin las palabras de Frank, "por un buen precio puedes conseguir a las mejores"; esas mujeres no solo bailaban, también ofrecían sus cuerpos al mejor postor... Para ellos._

 _Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la barra, el pelirrojo permaneció de pie con un codo sobre esta, mientras que Ethan tomó asiento en uno de los bancos redondos, disfrutando el espectáculo:_

— _Le gusta el Can-Can, amigo —preguntó el cantinero con alegría—. Es el baile de moda por aquí._

 _Ethan rió— ¡Claro que me gusta! —se apresuró a responder._

— _*Asquerosos, muggles* —pensó Alex._

 _El cantinero los miró con desconcierto, después de todo dos chicos jóvenes, solos, compartiendo una habitación y que se miraran tanto no era muy normal que digamos._

— _¿Van a tomar algo? —Preguntó._

— _Agua —dijo Alexander, haciendo reír al hombre de la barra._

— _Si quiere agua, mi amigo, le sugiero que meta la cabeza en el abrevadero de los caballos —dijo y seguido puso una copa de cristal frente a Ethan y otra frente a Alexander, descorchó una botella—, aquí tomamos Whisky —finalizó y sirvió ambos tragos._

— _Pues bebamos —dijo Ethan bebiendo al instante ambas copas._

 _El chico de ojos verde claro miró a su amigo con un gesto de asco— Yo paso —sentencio._

 _El ojigris siguió bebiendo con agrado, nunca había probado un Whisky que fuera tan fuerte y raspara tanto a su garganta, ahora le parecía adictivo:_

 _—_ _Deberías divertirte, hermano —le dijo Ethan sin dejar de sonreír._

 _Frank llegó por detrás de ellos palmeándoles los hombros, pidió un trago de la misma botella que estaba tomando el rubio. La música siguió entre algunas peleas ocasionales que se arreglaban a balazos, el chico marcaba el ritmo de la música con sus pies, las mujeres seguían bailando de manera enérgica atontando a cualquiera, al enseñar sus prominentes escotes..._

 _Después de un rato salieron del bar._

 _La calle terrosa estaba oscura, pues alguien había apagado todos los faros, aún así distinguieron la peluquería y la tienda de armas. Los esperaban dos chicos de más o menos veinticinco años de edad, de corpulencia robusta y musculosa vestidos también de negro al igual que Frank._

— _Señores —dijo Frank acercándose a ellos—, este par de sabandijas son mis amigos; Gregory Crabbe y Vincent Goyle —los presentó._

 _El primero en hablar, como casi siempre fue Ethan— Soy Malfoy, mi amigo pelirrojo es…_

— _Alexander Weasley —completó evidentemente molesto._

— _Bien ¡Entonces que esperamos, vamos a divertirnos! —gritó Gregory, acomodándose en su corcel negro que era idéntico al de los otros dos._

 _Los ingleses los imitaron. El caballo de Ethan era marrón, mientras que el del pelirrojo era el pelaje negro…_

Al notar que aún seguía en la misma habitación que Malfoy, Hermione se apresuró a la puerta, el chico alcanzó a tomarla del brazo, encajando las yemas de sus dedos en él. La castaña sintió la punzada que le atravesaba la piel; forcejeó de forma violenta, un dolor extraño atravesó el brazo del rubio, por lo que se vio obligado a soltarla.

La Gryffindor siguió corriendo, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente; Draco fue tras ella, tropezó cayendo con el cuerpo completo sobre su rodilla, justo en ese momento se fijó en como la castaña parecía tropezar sobre su rodilla al borde del último escalón. Ella se recuperó rápidamente y consiguió huir.

— ¡Granger! —Gritó el Slytherin desde el suelo, ella no volteó.

Sintió de nuevo el dolor atravesando su piel, desabotonó su camisa blanca para mirar la piel de su antebrazo, el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo al notar marcas moradas de cinco dedos, ¿pero como era posible?... La sangre sucia ni si quiera lo había tocado.

Mientras tanto, cuando ella estuvo segura de que él no la seguiría, justo frente a la pintura que encubría la puerta de Gryffindor cayó en el suelo, levantó un poco su falda notando su rodilla sangrando. Un quejido involuntario salió de su boca, ella no había tropezado. Respiró profundo y se puso de pie, justo en ese momento, Ron la observaba acercándose a ella.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja— ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió— ¿Qué haces tan tarde? —no recibió respuesta, Ron sólo se encogió de hombros.

Ya en su habitación, la prefecta se puso una delgada bata color rozado, haciéndose dos trenzas para que el cabello no le molestara durante la noche. Los relámpagos iluminaban su ventana sin producir un solo sonido, lo que sólo indicaba que habría una tormenta.

Se preguntaba inquietamente que había pasado, intentando convencerse de dos cosas: La primera que no se estaba volviendo loca y la segunda, ¿por qué tenía que estar involucrado Malfoy?

La esfera estaba en su mesa de noche, junto a la lámpara de aceite a la derecha de su cama, esa brillantes palabras le eran inquietantes _«Si me descubres eres libre»_ , ¿pero que demonios era lo que tenía que descubrir?...

Se metió en la cama decidida a encontrar la respuesta, como siempre, ella tenía que hacerlo. Ya tapada hasta el cuello con la frazada roja que tenía el escudo de los leones pintado, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera desnuda sumergida en agua fría. Tenía los ojos cerrados y podía ver espuma… ¿Era eso un sueño? Con los ojos cerrados pudo ver el agua y como su cabeza se sumergía en la misma.

Abrió los ojos al no poder respirar y se incorporó con sobresalto sobre la cama, el dolor le atravesó la rodilla, esta sangraba y la herida estaba húmeda…

 _«9 de enero del año de 1849»_

 _Entre timbales de alegres ritmos y luces de colores que estallaban en el suel,o llegaron a la feria de los gitanos._

 _Era un desfile interminable de carpas multicolores con anuncios de letras extravagantes con títulos como: "Conozca su Futuro", "Fenómenos de la naturaleza", "Solo para hombre", "Mide tu fuerza", entre muchos otros. A pesar de su repudio hacia los no mágicos, Alexander se maravilló de nuevo con el ingenio de estos muggles extraños._

 _En la carpa de mayor tamaño había un hombre parado en un par de zancos de madera escupiendo fuego; probablemente era el lugar mas concurrido de toda la feria. Frank les sonrió y con una seña les indicó que era ahí a donde iban._

 _Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que no había una sola mujer, todo el público era masculino y al adentrarse más en la concurrencia era obvio el porque: En el centro había una pista de tierra dura, ahí estaban los hombres que producían la música retumbante en todo el lugar._

 _Había dos mujeres de faldas brillantes y blusas atrevidas; una de ellas era de cabello corto hasta la barbilla, negro y muy lacio, sus ojos eran verdes. La otra tenía la piel casi negra con el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos color aqua._

 _La primera de ellas bailó atrevidamente hasta donde se encontraba Frank Longbottom, subió y bajó por todo el cuerpo del chico de la misma manera incitante, mientras él se embobaba con el contoneo de sus caderas._

—Que gusto, _de nuevo por aquí, Frank_ — _dijo ella sin dejar su baile._

— _Gema... -profesó él, intentando tomarla de la cintura pero la chica se escurrió entre sus brazos._

 _Ella volvió al centro al lado de su amiga llamada Esmeralda, quien entre el atrevido baile hizo una explosión que dejó un regadero de humo y ambas desaparecieron. Silbidos se escucharon al instante al tiempo que pesetas y rosas caían en el "Escenario"._

 _Un hombre calvo con una argolla en la nariz a manera de toro se acerco hasta Frank._

— _Por cuarenta pesetas puedo ofrecerle un espectáculo más… Privado_ — _dijo con voz carraspienta._

 _El chico aceptó encantado y lo siguió hasta un cuartillo de madera vieja, que tenía un hueco poco más grande que el diámetro de su ojo, donde pudo ver a Gema desnudándose y tocando su cuerpo con una lujuria que parecía planeada._

 _El rubio y el pelirrojo permanecieron en la carpa, mientras los otros se perdieron._

 _Esa cultura era un desfile interminable de mujeres hermosas, pero el rubio sabía que toda esa belleza era peligrosa. Tuvo la suerte de mirar cuando as chicas bailaban alrededor de los hombres no era para complacerlos o para recibir mas monedas, sólo era una distracción para robarles. Ni si quiera los mas ávidos se salvaban de ellas, puesto que mientras una bailaba a su frente y otra simulaba bailar a su espalda, en realidad lo engañaban con una astucia que era digna de todo el respeto de Ethan._

 _Tomaban todo lo que podían y después lo dejaban sonriéndole con malicia y al mismo tiempo inocencia que les robaba el aliento._

 _Un hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos verde brillante se puso en la puerta, en el instante que una chica de rebeldes risos marrones y grandes ojos exactamente del mismo color que su cabello hacia su aparición en la pista. Su atuendo era una variación de distintos tonos de rojo, su abdomen y hombros estaban completamente descubiertos, pues solo un pedazo de tela cubrías sus pechos._

 _Su baile empezó lento marcando cada tamborazo con sus pies y después de hizo rápido, violento con vueltas incesantes y veloces._

 _La castaña se acerco a Alexander y bailó para él, inmediatamente el rubio le clavó la vista encima y para ella fue como si una cuchilla de hielo le atravesara la sien, pero sin darle importancia se propuso a seducir al pelirrojo, aunque este no le prestaba la suficiente atención, su amigo se fijó en como hábilmente había logrado sacarle la sortija de oro blanco, algo se enardeció en el y cuando ella volvió al centro de la pista agitando un par de velos él extendió un brazo para tomarla del cabello:_

— _Asquerosa muggle_ —le dijo Ethan.

— _¿Muggle?_ — _repitió ella la extraña palabra._

Cojeando, Hermione llegó hasta el baño de prefectos, el dolor era casi insoportable, sin embargo no quería usar magia para curar la herida, ni si quiera sabía que la había provocado. Respiró profundo y se recargó en el marco de la puerta…

Ahí, desnudo, de pie en el centro de la bañera redonda estaba él. Miró su espalda y como los relámpagos iluminaban su piel a través de los enormes vitrales. Tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza. El se sumergió, al instante a ella se le fue la respiración y cayó al suelo, tosía.

El chico viró su cabeza, la espuma tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo.

— ¿Espiando, Granger? —preguntó enardecido. La chica miró el suelo y mantuvo su boca abierta, el sonrió y salió de la bañera, colocando una toalla verde alrededor de su cintura—. ¿A caso te dolía algo?

Ella levantó cabeza, miró que se aproximaba.

Draco la tomó de un brazo usando su fuerza para levantarla y aprisionarla contra un muro. Ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos:

— ¿Miedo? —Preguntó.

En el rostro de Hermione podía verse toda su furia—. Suéltame, Malfoy —le ordenó.

El rubio contrariamente pegó su cuerpo más y gruñó— Que demonios me hiciste —dijo sin tono de pregunta.

—Tu ego es más grande que tu cerebro, ¿crees que yo te haría algo? —Sonrió—, tengo una vida.

— ¿Salvarle el trasero a Potter? —también sonrió—. Vaya vida, Granger —dijo y estampó su espalda contra la pare— ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?!

Hermione levantó la cabeza— No estamos solos —pronunció.

El chico miró a la izquierda y derecha, no había nadie, sin embargo pudo escuchar una risa que parecía infantil… ¿La llorona?

Por una extraña e incomprensible razón, la vieja tubería se reventó justo de donde ellos estaban, el chorro violento de agua golpeo la espalda del rubio provocando que se pegara mas a ella y ambos perdieran el equilibrio.

El baño se inundo, Hermione no pudo evitar gritar cuando Draco cayó sobre ella, la bata de la Gryffindor se hizo transparente pegándose a su cuerpo. Intentó gatear, sin embargo la serpiente alcanzó a tomarla de uno de los tobillos y volvió a aprisionar sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Draco sintió su virilidad pegada al sexo de Hermione, pues ella tenía la bata hasta la cintura; acercó más su rostro al de ella. A la castaña se le fue la respiración entre el sonido del agua y los cabellos del chico goteando sobre su rostro.

Hermione apretó los dientes— e—dijo firmemente.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —gritó exasperado.

— ¡No tengo la menor idea, imbécil!

El sonido de pasos sobre el agua los distrajo a ambos.

— ¿Seguro que venía por aquí? —decía uno.

— ¡Si, quizás sólo iba a tomar un baño! —Respondía el otro.

—Creerá que la espiamos —susurraba el primero.

Ron y Harry se quedaron de pie frente al baño. El agua llegó hasta los pies descalzos de Ton y le hizo una mueca al azabache para que mirara. El ojiverde empuño su varita y empujaron la puerta silenciosamente. El pelirrojo abrió la boca…

— ¡Suéltala! —Gritó Ron.

Ambos chicos se apresuraron a empujar al rubio lejos de la castaña. Harry la ayudó a levantarse mientras que Ron le apuntaba con su varita, él no se movía, sin embargo temblaba. Para la chica todo dio vueltas ¿Por qué?... De pronto lo entendió, miró a los ojos al rubio y este a ella

— ¡No me hizo nada! —Gritó con horror.

Draco sonrió, sin saber porque él también lo había entendido —Dile que no me toque —dijo casi como una orden.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarle! —Gritó el pelirrojo, a quien le temblaba la mano de la furia que contenía...

— ¡RON NO! -Alcanzó a exclamar la chica.

En ese instante todo pareció una escena en cámara lenta para Hermione, Ron golpeó a Draco en el estomago dos veces, ella cayó en el suelo de rodillas escupiendo sangre. El azabache se apresuró a levantarla… Vio siluetas borrosas…

— _Hermione_ … —escuchó como un eco antes de perder la conciencia.

 _«9 de enero del año de 1849»_

 _Ethan tomó a la gitana de la cintura, cuando el hombre que se había parado en la puerta quiso llegar hasta ella Vincent Y Gregory se lo impidieron, tomándolo de los brazos y apuntándole a la cabeza con un arma rudimentaria._

 _Sin vergüenza alguna, Ethan metió su mano en el escote de la castaña y sacó ante la vista de todos, el anillo de su amigo._

— _Esto no te pertenece —susurró a su oído sonriendo con un aire victorioso._

 _Entonces la alejó de él tan fuerte como la había tomado, quedándose con uno de los holanes de su falda y rasgándolos._

 _Como de un doble fondo, cayeron en el suelo billeteras y joyas que cada uno reconoció como suyas. Inmediatamente todos se abalanzaron a la pista por su dinero y tal vez por alguno demás. La gitana huyó, los chicos soltaron al hombre que al parecer estaba cuidándola y se metió entre la trifulca para buscarla._

 _Alexander no sabía que hacer, Ethan lo tomó de la muñeca y lo condujo a la saluda, dónde ya lo esperaban los secuaces de Frank. Un disparo encendió toda la carpa con una explosión que lanzó lejos a los cuatro magos que se alejaron, cuando pudieron levantarse corrieron a toda prisa a donde estaban los caballos._

 _Por acto divino Frank logró alcanzarlos cuando desamarraban a los caballos, el chico estaba sudoroso pero sumamente sonriente cosa que no paso desapercibida para Ethan._

— _¡Donde estabas! — Exclamó el rubio._

 _El chico rió— ¡En un espectáculo más privado amigo! —Respondió Frank._

 _Otra explosión los alertó entre gritos confundidos de mujeres y hombres._

— _¡Vámonos de aquí! -Gritó Frank, seguido del sonido que hacia para que su caballo se moviera._

 _Gregory sacó su pistola y hecho unos cuantos disparos al aire gritando mientras se alejaban de la feria gitana._


End file.
